Silence
by Moi Fah
Summary: ...and you will hear the voices of the dead. /Hotaru-centric, becoming Sailor Saturn.


_**Title: Silence (You Will Hear the Voices of the Dead)**_

_**Author: Moi Fah**_

_**Genre: Horror/Angst**_

_**Topic: Sailor Moon**_

_**Version: Manga**_

_**Characters: Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe**_

_**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated!**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

When the princess of Saturn is born, there is no celebration. There are no parties, no parades, and certainly no royal ceremonies of induction.

You see, this child was born under a bad omen...she will one day rise and destroy the world. The omen scares her people, her own parents, and ultimately the Queen who rules over them all, Serenity. She allows the child to live out of mercy but to appease the people's wishes as well, she sentences the princess to eternal sleep.

The princess has no time to develop her powers, much less her own human and social niceties like manners and making friends. At the age of seven, she's no more, no better, and no less then a criminal in her own kingdom. When her parents pass on, the throne is left unoccupied but there are none brave enough to claim it for right below...she sleeps.

When the princess awakens again, she is not herself. She is malformed, short and weak, thin and frail, yet rippling with power as death surrounds her. She emerges from her prison, glassy-eyed, to find the world a battlefield...but it does little to hinder her. The princess of Saturn walks on for sometime before she collapses from pure exhaustion, adrenaline no longer fueling her movements.

In the midst, a stick is offered to her and she takes it. It's familiar, warm, and overflowing with a deadly aura...this wand had only been meant for her hands. She takes it and allows the energy to overtake her, pulling her back onto her feet as the wand morphs into a weapon, the Silence Glaive, and her naked body is covered with the garb of a soldier.

She raises her weapon, a half-smile forming onto her melancholy face as she brings it down, reciting the words as they appear in her heart. It is a spell of destruction, a gateway to the oblivion.

* * *

When Hotaru Tomoe is born, there is no celebration. There are no parties, no parades, and certainly no royal ceremonies of induction.

You see, this child is a normal human albeit a very weak one that must be kept under constant watch by doctors. She appears premature despite having been born after the full 9 months. However, the child grows up to be healthy and happy...for a time.

It's not long after that she loses her mother in an explosion, one that costs her her own human life. A bargain is made, a deal with the devil, and like a phoenix she rises from the ashes of the building; a practical living voodoo doll.

Her body is now host to a demon, a monster from outside their solar system. Hotaru Tomoe is granted powers that are both destructive and yet beneficial, healing. Her powers drive other humans away, effectively transforming herself into a pariah, outcast and exiled from others around her. The situation is familiar yet she can't remember from where.

Two warriors from the solar system set their sights on her then, aiming to kill. Their third partner joins in the attempted slaughter, but a blond-haired messiah averts their attacks and attempts to save the day. When Hotaru Tomoe realizes she's no longer alone, she overcomes the demon within her, both literally and metaphorically. A strange power takes a hold of her, trapping her...suffocating her...

Hotaru Tomoe is in total darkness, a being similar to her own has its limbs entangled within her own, blocking off any means of escape. She's trapped mentally and physically as the voice of the being begins to speak to her.

"You are me, and I am you. We are one. Our souls are finally whole again."

She tries to fight but can't find the strength. She may have been able to defeat the demon, but she cannot overcome her second self, the princess of Saturn.

"We will deliver death and destruction unto this planet and punish those who would dare oppose us. My wonderful Hotaru Tomoe, you will cease to exist and together we will become Saturn."

She knows exactly who she is, she's a human named Hotaru and yet she's also a warrior from the planet Saturn. She was both. She is both. She won't disappear so easily.

"Our powers are slowly returning, the powers of death and destruction, silence and rebirth are ours to control. We can throw this world into oblivion as well! And the best part of it all, my dear...you will hear the voices of the dead."

It was that line, it kept repeating itself over and over in her head until she thought she was going to be sick. It was true...the voices of the dead, those she had killed in her past life and those she would kill from that moment onward. She was slated from birth to be a destroyer, a killer, and her punishment...

...you will hear the voices of the dead.

She screams.

...you will hear the voices of the dead.

She struggles.

…you will hear the voices of the dead.

She collapses.


End file.
